


Etchings of Memory

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Leia never has anyone to bury, yet she has lost so many.





	

There never seemed to be a body for her to see to a resting place or pyre. Leia stood with the small marker she carried, preparing to etch one more name into it. Her mother, her father, so many of her people… she had not been able to lay them to their final rest.

She glanced up as Rey slipped in with her, no doubt reacting to her emotional state. 

"One more name to keep close," Leia said softly, etching pen in her hand, trying to ignore the shake.

"Do you want me—"

"No, Rey. I can do this."

"But not alone."

The younger woman shifted to stand behind Leia, a wall of young strength for Leia to lean into, as she brought the pen to bear on the marker. 

There were no bodies for her, Leia knew, but the ghosts would linger for years to come.

They always did.


End file.
